vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmett
Emmett was a vampire on The Originals. He assumed leadership of Greta's Nightwalkers following her death and was a major antagonist in the fifth season. Early History Nothing is known about his history. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, after the death of his leader, Greta Sienna, Emmett invited Greta's daughter, Antoinette, and the amnesiac Original vampire, Elijah Mikaelson, to the Nightwalkers' hideout. He wanted to celebrate Greta properly with all of her friends after her demise, congratulating Elijah on the part he played in the death of the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner. He explained that their hideout and its covered windows were because their daylight rings were taken, but rationalized that it made them more pure to live without them. After explaining his loyalty to Greta and his belief that vampires needed to reclaim their place as the apex predator, Antoinette told him that her parents' beliefs hadn't been an actual movement in a century. Emmett rebuked her and claimed that they were an army, revealing far more vampires on his side than had initially appeared. Soon after, Elijah and Antoinette were taken by Klaus, and Emmett and his Nightwalkers went to Hayley's funeral and demanded that the pair be returned to them. They brandished stakes and weapons, ready to unleash chaos during the funeral. Hope Mikaelson, upset by them dishonoring her mother's funeral, used her magic to destroy a nearby vehicle and then turned on the Nightwalkers. Emmett fired a shot to try and kill her but she was saved by Josh. Emmett and the Nightwalkers hastily retreated. In We Have Not Long To Love, In There in the Disappearing Light, Personality Emmett was a charismatic, cunning, and intelligent purist vampire who shared a strong belief in the purity and superiority of the vampires over all the other factions and sought to restore the vampire faction to power. He was shown to be somewhat similar to Marcel in how he is able to regroup many vampires to his cause and to want law and order in the same way that Marcel ruled. He compared himself to Marcel, not seeing any difference between himself and how Marcel used to run things. However, he proved to be far more ruthless than Marcel was as king. Physical Appearance He had a tall stature with an athletic build. He had been seen wearing dark-colored clothing, and often donned a hood to avoid direct sunlight. He had short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Emmett possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Emmett had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Five *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Death) Name *'Emmett' is German and means "powerful".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/emmett Trivia *Since the collapse of the Other Side and Hell being destroyed, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery TO507-017-Emmett-Vampires.png TO507-018-Emmett.png TO507-022-Emmett.png TO507-061~Josh-Vampires-Emmett.png TO507-063-Vampires-Emmett-Weapons.png TO509-035-Emmett~Marcel.png TO509-036-Emmett.png TO509-038-Emmett.png TO509-052-Emmett.png TO509-053-Emmett-Vicnent.png TO509-055-Emmett.png TO509-124-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-128-Marcel-Vincent-Josh-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-129-Emmett-Astral Projection-Vampires-Pyrokinesis.png TO509-131-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO510-039~Witch-Emmett.png TO510-048-Marcel-Emmett.png TO510-054-Emmett.png TO510-104-Emmett-Venom.png TO510-109-Emmett~Vampires.png TO510-111-Emmett-Vampires.png TO510-122-Emmett.png TO510-123-Emmett.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased